1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool, and more particularly to a cleaning tool having a cleaning element for cleaning a face to be cleaned inside a room or a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various types of cleaning tools having a sheet-type cleaning element for wiping an object to be cleaned have been provided. For example, Japanese non-examined overlaid-open Patent Publication No. 9-154791 discloses a cleaning tool having cleaning fabric and a holder that detachably holds the cleaning fabric inserted into a holding space of the cleaning fabric. This cleaning tool is capable to wipe a face to be cleaned by using the cleaning fabric held via the holder. However, in designing a cleaning element or a cleaning tool of this type having the cleaning element, it is required to provide a technique for realizing a higher cleaning effect with a cleaning tool having a sheet-type cleaning element for wiping an object to be cleaned.